The Devil is in the Church
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: What if it was hinted that Asta was more different than everyone else? What if he didn't stay in Hage during the six month period before exams? Slightly rewritten with three very slightly OP fan favorites.
1. A Mutual Bond

**I know I have a few fics I should be working on but this suddenly came to mind. This time it's Black Clover, which I noticed doesn't have many fics. This is just my take on the first arc, and if enough people like it, I'll keep going, by breaking the story up into separate arcs until we get that time skip everyone thinks BC needs. Each story will either have Devil or Despair in the title. The Introduction Arc will be expanded and I will add a surprise twist.**

**Heads up, Asta might be a bit different than usual. He has some emotional issues he's dealing with, and I have a few choice characters in mind to lend a hand.**

_Ages ago, the Clover Kingdom was overrun by an ancient demon. Many people with exceptional magic tried taking on this monster but only one was able to save everyone. Just when it looked like our world was on the brink, the one mage had managed to save everyone. A legend was born that day. Thus we now have the Magic Emperor._

"See that over there? All the way past the farmlands?" Sister Lily looked ahead. "That's all that's left of the demon from the legend. And right on top of the skull is a statue of the first Emperor."

"That story always gets me going! Reaching the top, rebuild the church and keep everyone safe. That's my reason, my resolve! Why I will be the next Emperor!"

"The greatest Magic Knight in the Clover Kingdom…" Yuno started until…

"That's gonna be me! No, me!" Asta and Yuno shouted before realizing they were on the same page.

"I'm sure you boys will be great. After all, becoming Magic Knights comes first. And that should happen after you receive your grimoires."

"Yuno, I have no doubt will go far, it's Asta that worries me." Another orphan walked up to them.

"What do you mean, Nash?" Yuno asked.

"Isn't it strange how over the years you have shown no signs of magic?"

"It's only a matter of time before my grimoire comes and my mana kicks in."

"Even if you don't have magic, you're still stuck here with us." The younger orphan had to kill the mood.

Asta had enough. "Shut up! I will get a grimoire and join the Knights. And you'll be right there with me, Yuno!" He just simply stormed off.

"Did something happen?" the local priest walked up.

"It's Asta, Father… He's run off again." Lily seemed worried.

"Again? Wonder where he goes. And it's usually every time he's angry, right?"

Yuno turned to Nash with a gloomy stare. "You know, Nash, You really shouldn't call Asta weak. I don't think I told anyone about the time he was there for me."

"I remember now. You used to get so emotional, but now…"

"Please, Yuno, what really happened that night?" Father Orsi asked.

"After you sent me into town, I was berated by this guy who wanted this thing."

"Right. The pendant that was in your basket the night you and Asta arrived." The priest had remembered the fateful day the boys gave the place new life.

"It was a good thing Asta followed me, despite what everyone thought. It didn't matter that he was outsized; he fought for a cause. After a few minutes, he just got mad and left it behind. It didn't make sense at first."

"If I remember, you cried so much after dragging him back. Then after that, you just stopped altogether."

"It was because of Asta, I owe everything to him after that. Now I wanna become Emperor, even if it means competing with my best friend."

'I still wonder where he goes everyday, and why he's always scuffed up. What is it that you do?'

The church had gained new children over the past few years. Father Orsi and Sister Lily sure knew how to keep things going. The new kids mostly admired Yuno, but still saw Asta as that cool brother figure, even without magic. Yes, even now Asta wasn't selling himself short just because he was the no magic wonder. The ashen haired hopeful was deep in the woods outside the church. His other hideaway spot was deep within the demon skull on the outskirts of the village.

496… 497… 498… 499… 500!

"Okay, what's next?" As he got older, Asta also got stronger and louder. "Now that Yuno and I are 15, it's only a matter of time before the annual grimoire ceremony! I'm so pumped up I think I'll end today with a mad dash back to the church!"

**One March day**

Hopefuls from all over gathered at the Hage Village Grimoire Tower and the two teens with visions of better times ahead were in that direction. As many people entered, Drouot was surprised in the turnout.

"Welcome, everyone. Every year around this time, many young folks like you come and receive your grimoires and set out on the paths you've laid out. As I'm sure you know, we haven't had a single person from this village be accepted into the Magic Knights. But, this year, I feel like something unusual, even spectacular, may happen. Let's begin the ceremony!"

In flashes of light, many grimoires were airborne. Everyone relishing their newfound abilities; a gold light shined on Yuno. His wasn't just an ordinary book, it was a four leaf clover!

"Amazing! The four leaf clover has chosen someone." Even Drouot couldn't believe it.

"You sure don't disappoint, Yuno."

"Uh, Asta…? Where's yours? It's not gonna be any fun or challenging if I have to become Emperor myself."

"He really said Emperor?"

"One, I understand, but both?"

Lily and Orsi could only look in concern. One has a grimoire, and one doesn't.

"Hey, old man, any reason why I-"

Discord struck the tower. Chains throwing participants left and right until two were left. It was a rough looking bandit.

"I'll be taking the four leaf clover."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Not surprised. I'm known as Revchi. A former knight now just looking for my next target. Just didn't expect to find something incredible here."

"Sister, Father, leave this to us! Asta, you with me?" Yuno didn't even look back.

"Do you even have to ask? This jerk can't just take someone's grimoire. Like when that guy tried taking your necklace."

"Are you boys sure? Yuno, I understand, but- " Orsi felt nervous.

"I have faith in _both_ of them and you should, too. Let's hurry. Be careful, boys!" the nun made light of the situation as they left along with about half of the people in the tower.

Everyone else was unable to do much, just simply look on as the two were about ready.

"I'll weaken him, you get in close for the finish." Before anything happened, more chains appeared and ensnared Yuno just as he set his first spell. "What, these chains drain magic?"

"Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation. Basically, you can't do much without this." Revchi reached for the four leaf clover, but…

"Hands off, jackass!" With a hard dash and just missing the punch, Asta stormed in. "This is a day where we have our futures set for us-" More chains smacked him to the ground, but he slowly got up. "Not gonna happen! I'll keep fighting, even without a grimoire!"

All the spectators looked on with little to zero hopes for his survival. Yuno, however, couldn't shake the feeling something would happen himself. The chain user kept going.

"Now!"

"Not yet, I'm not done!"

"You're not even using any mana! May as well see why! Iron Chain Formation!" Within seconds, Asta was slammed into the nearby wall. "Not only do these block mana, but can even gauge how much magic power someone has. What's this?" He then sounded angry yet disgusted at the same time. "This can't be possible! The reason you didn't use any spells was… you have no magic!"

This shocked virtually everyone. Did he not realize it or maybe he always knew? Another round of chains lingered behind him.

"You really think you were special od something?! You must be the only one anywhere in the world without a single drop of mana! In a world where magic is everything, there's no place for one as pathetic as you! But I am willing to put you out of your misery here and now, loser. Everyone'll be better off with you gone anyway." He just kept pounding away at him as everyone was waiting for it to be over.

"Enough! I don't give a damn if he doesn't have magic. You're wrong about Asta, Revchi. He… is my friend and one true rival! And there's no other man I'd want competing with me to become Magic Emperor! Come on, Asta, I know you're better than that." Yuno ended in a smile as everyone else looked simply dumbfounded.

Slowly rising back up, blood covering half his face, Asta was known for not taking anything lying down. "And here I thought you forgot the promise from way back when. You're right, there's no time to feel sad or depressed about myself. Gimme a second, Yuno. I'll crush him for sure!"

Lightning violently struck outside. Crowds in a frenzy, chaos ensued. There was a red glow coming from the back of one of the bookshelves. The light gravitated toward Asta. He simply looked at it.

"Is this… a grimoire?" The book opened up, and a rusty sword emerged from the pages.

"See, pal? I knew you'd get one." The taller of the two had no doubt at all.

"No! This is impossible! How do you have a grimoire with no magic power?"

"That grimoire. Could it really be…?" The old man was intrigued by the presence of such a dark power.

_The leaves of a clover are each said to contain one thing. In the first three dwell integrity, hope, and love._

_The fourth leaf is given over to good luck._

_And in the fifth…_

**(Zoom out of Asta holding the Demon-Slayer Sword and his devil's shadow behind him)**

_there lives the devil._

Revchi felt horror in his voice. "I'll still kill you and take the other grimoire for myself! Dance of the Pitless Viper!"

With just one swing, the sword cut every chain. As if the blade could slice through magic.

"You're finished." There was a an ominous tone emitting from him; the sword wielder crouched slightly into a mad dash continually gaining momentum. "Even with mana, I will be Magic Emperor! My magic is never giving up! " That one swing slammed him into the doors with enough force to take them clean off. Asta and Yuno just simply took it in. "What do you think, Yuno? Check it out, my very own grimoire!"

After quietly sending everyone out, Drouot turned to the two remaining. "That was quite the turnaround. Hard to believe the day has finally come."

Yuno couldn't help but feel unfulfilled. He had to have Asta swoop in and take care of everything. Of course, Asta could tell. "What's wrong, man?"

"You really are amazing. It's like you can make anything possible. Now I can't wait to see us both get even better!" he perked up at the end.

"Just like back then!" *fist bump*

"It's not over…"

"Until one of us…"

"Is the Magic Emperor!" both shout with pride.

"Pardon me, boys." Drouot approached.

"Drouot…" the wind mage wondered what he had to say.

"As impressive as that was, it doesn't make things less complicated for me. Now that you have that grimoire, Asta, there's something important you need to know."

**This seems like a good place to end it. Okay, it'll take some time, but I may wanna focus on a few other stories and even get another new one going. A few surprise characters will make themselves known down the road, before Yami and the Bulls. Be sure to leave your thoughts or even follow. I'll see what I can do.**

Asta: Can you believe it, Yuno? It took a while but I got one! Wait, why is everyone looking like something bad is gonna happen? Page 2: Separate Ways. My magic is never giving up!


	2. Separate Ways

**Happy to see the first one was a nice start. This is where things start to deviate a bit. The boys talk to the old man, and he sets everything in motion.**

"Something important I need to know?" Asta felt uneasy.

"Now that it's just us three, I can tell you this. Asta, that is no ordinary grimoire." Drouot made sure his suspicions were false before the reveal.

"It's not?"

"Tell me, sonny, did you have any emotion overwhelm you before you were chosen?"

"Sort of. Vulnerability, depression, lack of will?", as he slumped for a bit.

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?" asked Yuno.

"There's an old story that says that book will only come before a person who has reached their lowest point. When you accepted you don't have magic power, and continued to stand, it chose you, Asta. And there's a name to match. The name of that grimoire is the Clover of Despair. A five leaf clover."

"Five leaf clover?" the anti-magic hopeful couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Way to go. But not crazy about the whole despair thing."

"Don't think of it as having no magic, for the power you now have is anti-magic."

"Anti-magic?"

"It's just as the name suggests. But be warned, this dark power shouldn't be taken lightly. I'll accompany you back to the church. I may have some preparations to make."

Three had arrived at the church to find everyone outside. The first thing everyone saw was that Asta had some blood on him, and they both had a grimoire.

"You have one? No way!" Nash didn't know how to feel.

The father was completely shocked. Lily felt her prayers worked for the best. Recca and Aruru came up to Yuno. "Did you both really get grimoires?"

"We did." he smiled. "Now we can prepare to become Magic Knights."

"It'll be great!"

"Are you sure that's a real grimoire, Drouot?" Orsi wasn't persuaded. "Asta had no signs of mana, now he has one?"

"Ah, yes. That's why I wanted to stop by this evening. For the good of our village…" The tension grew thicker as everyone felt the edge. "I'm afraid… Asta will be leaving us."

"Leaving us?" Everyone was in for a surprise.

"I can't stay? What's that about?"

"Don't worry, I'll make arrangements for you to receive refuge from another church. For your training, you will be sent to the church in Nean Village under Sister Theresa."

"Nean Village?" Lily suddenly sparkled. "Asta, you should go. It's a wonderful place! I've even met Sister Theresa before I started here in Hage Village."

"Unacceptable." the taller teen barked.

"Yuno…" the red haired boy was also getting nervous.

"Why…? Why should he have to leave?" he was suddenly shaking. "For the good of the village? What's so bad that could happen if he stays?"

"Yuno and Asta have been close ever since they came here. Granted, Yuno may be the pride of the village, but Asta can't make it without magic, so why bother having him take the-"

"That's enough! Just shut up! I'm really getting fed up with you favoring Yuno all the time and treating me like a reject! I do have a real grimoire, I am leaving, I will take exams and be seen as a real Magic Knight! Even if it means the only reason I come back is to fix this dump!" No one had ever seen or heard him so angry; furious was probably the word. More bad feelings were hanging above them as he took off. And he wasn't alone.

"How dare you still feel that way about him! I could've lost him tonight, the one person who changed my life for the better. That is a real Magic Knight, Father. That's what I'm also fighting to be!" Yuno erupted as wind blew behind him! Just as he was about to leave himself…

"I insist Asta take the exam, Orsi." the old mage seemed irritated. "Unlike you, I saw the power he possesses. If he stays, everyone could be in danger!"

"Danger?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This dark power has been lost throughout the ages. As far back as the first Emperor himself. Which is why he must go and find himself in body and mind in order to use it properly."

"Body and spirit?"

"He has a lot of unchecked emotion. Left out by not having mana, depression, anger if it turns out all for naught. He needs this, Sister, for the dark power that grimoire has will take him from us."

The priest knew he was defeated and there was no talking anyone out of it. "If it's anything, please allow Asta one night here before you send him off?"

"Okay. But… he'll have to leave the day after tomorrow."

"Day after tomorrow, huh?"

"That soon?" Hollo looked saddened.

"It's okay, Hollo. This might be what's best for him." Lily assured the youngest orphan. "We'll all miss him, won't we, Yuno?"

The four leaf mage couldn't even speak. In one fell swoop, everything was going to be different. He just wondered off, still shaking like a leaf.

"Yuno? Wait up…" Lily followed.

"You ask me, Asta shouldn't even come back at all." Nash said in a huff.

"Look, I may have thought of him as a lost cause. But he's chasing his ambitions and inspiring everyone here. I'm saying I was wrong."

"Then tell him that, you old fool." the other old timer chuckled.

"Thank you, Drouot."

"Sister went to find Yuno. I think Asta took off that way. I'll find him" said Recca.

"Please do."

It wasn't long before Yuno stopped to enjoy the scenery.

"My only friend… gone? Just like that?"

"Yuno…"

"Sister?"

"I know you're upset about all this. He'll be in good hands."

"Maybe fate had this in store for us. We separate for a time, only to come back later, only better."

"It'll be hard at first."

"Thanks to him, I'm a whole new me. Look out, Asta. I won't give up and I won't let you give up either!"

**At the same time**

"Asta! Where are you?" Recca called out. She then saw him swinging something heavy. 'Is he trying to chop that tree?' "Asta?"

Leaving the huge sword embedded in the tree, he turned and saw his fellow orphan. "Recca. What brings you out here?"

"I'm just sad you only have one day left with us."

"One day?"

"Yeah, that old guy said you can only stay for tomorrow."

"Recca, it's okay. I'll be sure to write when I can. How's that?"

"You will?" She felt his arms around her.

"Hey, don't worry. Besides, you still have Yuno. I need to focus on myself. I can count on him making everyone stronger and help them believe once I leave this place."

"Okay! I'll be strong for Yuno, too! Magic Knights!"

"Yeah! Wow, I'm already getting hungry..." Asta was back, in his quirky way.

**The next morning**

The future knights were the first ones out the door. Exchanging looks of confidence, they head in opposite directions. Yuno decided to restock on firewood. Using his Wind Magic to cut through, he realized he can alter the winds.

"Maybe I can try that… If that's what it takes to make the best use of it."

Asta headed for the skull which was where he knew no one would find him.

"I'll do it! When I get to the other church, I'll really put my ability to good use! If Sister Lily says it's a great place, maybe this new one won't be so bad. Sucks I'll be separated from Yuno."

With intense exercise, he realized something he felt was important; that was the first time he used a sword. So he went to the forest where he would also go to single himself from everyone.

"Just wish there was anyone who knew how to use one of these. Maybe someone in that new village will!" He looked over and saw a giant rock and some trees. Instead of just chopping away, he would swipe down in diagonal lines. In hopes he'd know how to actually fight against any new enemies with it.

Hundreds of slashes from the rusted sword did a number on the trees more than anything. A familiar face then walked up looking sort of down.

"Asta… We need to talk."

"Okay then…"

"Look, I'm not sure if this whole leaving us thing will work."

"You heard the old man. The Clover of Despair will only cause trouble if I stay here."

"Despair?"

"That's the name of it."

"So you're doing this? You know you can't be a knight without magic-"

"That's where you're wrong. This new power is called anti-magic."

"Won't matter. May as well give up right now! People like us can't make it anywhere and you thinking you can reach the top is a joke."

He grabbed the younger orphan and lifted him off the ground. "That does it! I stopped caring what everyone said! If I say no giving up or we can do anything, then that's what'll happen!"

"Open your eyes, you idiot! No one in this village has ever done anything special, let alone joined the knights."

"Then Yuno and I will be the first!" Asta dropped him, hard. He turned toward a giant rock and decided to take a swing. "As far as I'm concerned, the race hasn't ended yet, and one of us will become Magic Emperor!" Nash realized a unsettling black aura surrounding Asta as the rock was completely demolished. "It's decided. If we both get accepted into the Magic Knights, you're going to take the exams when you get your grimoire."

"Hey, don't just go deciding things for yourself!"

"The only way I'm looking past this is if you start thinking the way we do. The reason Yuno doesn't give is because I haven't. And you're going to stop giving up right here!"

**Later that night**

"Well, this is a sad night, indeed." Lily felt down.

"Yes, Asta is actually leaving us. Now settle down, this is for us as much as him. Are you all set for tomorrow?" the priest asked.

"All set. Oh, and, Father, I-"

"Don't bother. Besides, I'm the one who should apologize. Drouot told us what happened. I still can't believe that you are an inspiration for the other kids here. We're still family, and I know you and Yuno will do us proud."

"We miss you already." Hallo could only latch onto Asta's leg.

"Settle down. He's not gone yet." Aruru tried to pry the youngest of them off.

"It still won't be the same!"

"Don't forget, you said you'd let us know how you are." Recca added.

"I'll write back when I get there. You okay, Yuno?" Asta looked over.

"I'll be fine. Just go and figure out how to use that crazy new power of yours."

"To Asta and Yuno!"

"Everyone eat up! There's plenty of potatoes tonight!"

After a night of good feels, Drouot had arrived after sunrise to claim the anti-magic child and send him on his way. He didn't feel right doing this; separating a close knit friendship like the one between Yuno and Asta but for the safety of everyone else, it had to be done.

"Hello, Asta, I didn't expect you'd be up so soon. Comes to show you really can mature after all."

"Don't push it, old man. Now how far do I have to go?"

"Don't worry, I'll walk with you."

"This is it! No one has anything to say?"

"I do." Yuno suddenly walked up. "I'll see you around."

"Let's look forward to the exams!" Everyone knew those two never needed a lot words.

Everyone looked on and cheered as they saw one of their own having to go. Yuno noticed something the others couldn't pick up on.

"You don't seem happy, Nash…"

"You won't believe what that guy said. If you both become knights, I have to the exam, too. Can you believe that?"

"That's just like him."

"You're okay with this?"

"Giving up before anything even begins? Disappointing."

Getting slightly more irritated, he felt the tension rise. "Can't do much without a grimoire, now can I?"

"Even when I didn't have mine, I kept trying to get better. You can too." he retorted sounding almost deadpan.

"If it means that much to you… then fine." 'You better be right about this.'

The two had reached the end of the line. Drouot had to step back.

"Okay, Asta, this is as far as I go. Can you handle the rest of the way?"

"Sure."

"You should reach the village within two days. Be careful now."

"Hey, thanks for everything. Make sure Yuno and the others are all right."

"No problem."

'Everyone, I'll be okay. Just keep believing and I'll keep going.' Asta having been denied by fate for the longest time now has an insane power that could shake the world. New adventures, new friends and the different kinds of magic he'd see. It was all waiting for him.

**Now before I introduce Rebecca and her family, Marie or Sister Theresa, they are a few things to touch up on and someone else to introduce. Just two other people. Let's see if anyone can guess who, and yes, these characters are canon.**

**Also, just like with The Green Knight, I'm going to see if previews for the next chapter like in the anime will help. I also plan on rewriting or making my own Clover Clips.**

Asta: At last! I feel like I'm finally going places! Wait, who's that? On the run? From who… or what? Page 3: Bound by the Sword. My magic is never giving up!


	3. Bound by the Sword

**So far so good, right? Let's keep going! Before I do, shout out to Anti-Mage 29 for naming the two surprise characters.**

Asta was on the trail headed for the new village. After feeling bored walking alone for so long, he found a remote area filled with enough trees.

"To be perfectly honest, I really don't know how to use this thing. Am I even holding it right? And does cutting trees count as attempting to get better? If I can just find someone in Nean who can use a sword-"

Out of nowhere, Asta heard a few screams headed his way. It was a guy who looked like he was being hunted by a wild beast. "Hey, might wanna move out of the way…!"

"Don't run toward me, pal!" He just swung at the boar sending it in the air. "Man, that was something."

"What were you doing all the way out here? Don't think I've seen a sword like that."

"I just got my grimoire and had to relocate before the Magic Knights exams. I'm heading to Nean Village right now."

"Seems you don't know how to use it. How about this? I'll help you get ready before you arrive."

"That's cool. I'm Asta, by the way."

"Fanzell Kruger. Or just Zell, I'm kind of a nomad. I know a thing or two about using these. Some of my spells turn into swords. You seem hungry. How about some fish? I know a spot up ahead."

"Well, I barely ate before I left the village."

"Great!"

The two found a camp ground. Just by looking at him, Asta wondered if this new ally was as good ax he says. But first, he had to ask… "What are you doing without a shirt?"

"Well, I didn't want it soaked when I was catching fish. The cottage I'm currently in is right past those trees. Maybe there I can help you prepare for the exam."

"Now we're talking!"

"A sword that nullifies magic?"

"It came with the grimoire. The Demon-Slayer Sword is what'll get me into the Magic Knights. The village elder told me about this sword and the devastating power my grimoire has, which is why I had to leave Hage Village."

"That's quite the tale, Asta. How about you stay here for a bit? I'm supposed to be waiting for someone soon."

"Guess that's okay."

"First off, how good are you at chopping wood? This'll help you before you get where you need to go. Which is…"

"Nean Village. The nun at our church went there and suggested I stay there until I take the Magic Knights exam. Well, first it was the elder's idea, but Sister Lily thought it was a good one."

The next morning

Asta was swinging around the rusted blade and began to lose his footing. "Man, I don't even know if I'm doing this right."

"That's because all your weight's in your knees. Your balance is thrown off; that's why you can only get one strike at a time. Try keeping your toes pointed in the same direction, then lightly step forward with your right to shift your weight."

One horizontal swing and keeping his foot pointed out, he quickly shifts to the right and strikes vertically. It seemed he had the hang of if.

"He's certainty a fast learner."

"Hey, have you done stuff like this before?" Asta asked.

"Well, I may as well fill you in." Fanzell found a stick on the ground and opened his grimoire. "Wind Creation Magic: Emperor of Slashing Winds." His mana began to form around the stick, creating a sword made from wind. "This is how I started out, seeing how it's not the real deal, but I managed to pick up a bit about using them."

"You gotta show me how to do that!"

"Fine. But, there is one other thing." "Asta? Why are you so interested?"

"I need to change the world for the better. A friend and I who are both from the same village are trying to see who becomes Magic Emperor."

"Fascinating. Truly."

"Really? I mean, he has Wind Magic like you and all I have is anti-magic."

"Anti-magic? That doesn't sound so bad."

"You're not gonna tell me it's impossible?"

"How do you know it's impossible if you haven't tried? One last thing; a vow. You need to use these methods to achieve that."

"What's that mean?"

"Just don't use it for evil, all right? Simply to finish that race with your friend. Not as a way to harm those you're fighting for or to bully others."

"Like I need someone to tell me that. Don't worry, Old Man Zell, I'm only focused on keeping up with Yuno, and then one of us will be Emperor!"

"Good to hear! Now, let's get started."

A few more days have gone by. Progress was made, new abilities came to fruition. Fanzell was quite pleased with how the anti-magic hopeful was coming along. Asta had become faster on his feet, able to go for swings in succession.

"Your offense and defense are really strong. And your balance has gotten a bit better. "

"I don't get it. If you're this good, why couldn't you handle the boar when we met?"

"See, without a sword or my grimoire, I can't do much of anything. Besides, you seem to be more suited seeing as how my skills aren't all that great."

"Maybe because you're better at teaching?"

"Well, I did do some teaching before coming here. I was actually a military commander way back when. I've had quite a few exceptional cases; four of them to be precise."

"Then let's get to it!"

"Hold on, we didn't finish eating yet."

The next day, Asta and Fanzell had a surprise visitor.

"I have returned, Master. Sorry it took so long."

"Hey, welcome back. Find anything out, Mariella?"

"Mariella?"

"She's one of the others I taught before coming to the Clover Kingdom. She's helping me find my fiancee. Can't draw too much attention so I asked the only student I could find. Mariella happens to be an assassin with Ice Magic."

"Who's he?"

"I'm Asta. The old man here is preparing me for the Magic Knights exam by helping me use the sword in my grimoire."

"This is no ordinary old man. Though it's true, he's still an amazing old man. You can't just refer to him as old man. It's simply perception. If you knew, you'd say it with the proper respect and deference."

"Uh, Mariella? I'm 28."

"How am I supposed to make old man sound respectful? Old man is old man!" The anti-magic hopeful came off as irritated by her.

"Can we drop this before I lose all self esteem? Oh, right. Domina. Do you know where she is?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to assume that we've lost her…"

"All right, Asta. It's time I tell you everything. I'm really a former commander from the Diamond Kingdom. My fiancee, Dominate Code and I left the land not too long ago. I just couldn't stomach what the Armed Forces were doing to my other students at the time. Mars and Ladros last I heard are the only ones left. In the confusion, Domina disappeared. So I had Mariella try and locate her for me while I stayed low for the time being. That's when I ran into you."

"Here. It's Domina's wand. I managed to find it."

"I'm gonna need a minute." Old Man Zell headed inside to confirm. _'It's hers, all right.'_

"Pardon me." Mariella entered. "About what happened… "

But before she could finish, "We're being ambushed!", she shouted. Numerous Diamond Kingdom mages popped up. "I won't let them hurt you! Mars! Last I heard he's in a bad place; I think all those experiments will make him unable to realize who we are. The kingdom's perfect magic weapon…"

Before Fanzell could get a word in, "Old man, how are you holding up?" Asta just barged in. "You! Was this…?"

"No, I'm as surprised as you are. But I'm certain the three of us can handle them, if you can keep up, not knowing full well how impressive the old man really is."

"Let me tell you something, Mariella, I feel like I do know the old man by now."

"Really? Old man, again? I can handle them myself. Despite my experience, at first I felt there was nothing left. I thought all hope was gone. I needed a reason to keep at it. It was you."

"Wrong, old man, I'm not those things. You may need to keep looking to find them, but they're there. "

"If you wanted to see my best, here. Wind Creation Magic: Emperor of Slashing Winds. Winter Wind! Mariella!"

"On it! Ice Magic: Frost Dagger!" One swipe sent a chill into the air. "One swing can send ice in all directions." She turned to the others and said, "Now go, we're done here." Once the area cleared out, Mariella was on her way as well, but first… "What will you do now, Master?"

"Answer's obvious, isn't it? Domina is out there and I wanna find her. I may only have one lead but it's a start. And you?"

"I'm going to get more information on the Diamond Kingdom and make sure those two stay alive. What about him?"

"I'm going to the next town and get ready for the Magic Knight exams."

"Guess I'll see you around, Asta. Oh, and it looks like you're getting better at saying 'old man'.

Like that, she was gone in a cold breeze coated in ice.

"Well, I'm off to find her, so this where we break off. When I do, I'll be sure to atone for everything. Go straight to Nean Village and keep preparing for the day you become a Magic Knight." he instructed.

"Just like that?" Asta questioned too quickly.

"Why not? I've been doing nothing for too long, and it's high time I do something. Get going, you've got everything you need. Go and be Magic Emperor!" the former military took off.

_'All right, I need to hurry. Nean Village, here I come.'_

Asta knew he'd run into Fanzell and Mariella again. Without any hesitation, he headed for the place he needed to go. A lot has happened to him recently. Fanzell's words reminded him why he had to leave Hage in the first place. He couldn't bare the thought of the church or anyone in the village being hurt because of him, especially Sister Lily and Yuno. It wouldn't be much longer before he had arrived.

**Sorry that took a long time. Up until the exam, the next 1-2 chapters will be about Asta adjusting to his six month stay in Nean.**

Asta: I made it! Sister wasn't joking, this town is huge! So many people! The church looks a lot nicer, but when I'm Emperor, I'll make the one back in Hage look like this, too! Page 4: A Fresh Start and a New Friend. My magic is never giving up!


	4. A Fresh Start and a New Friend

It's time I spend some time on this one. I've been brainstorming later arcs and I have a lot of great ideas to make it more emotional and possibly more intense.

It took a bit longer than he thought, but Asta had finally arrived where he needed to go. "I made it! I'm going to make the most of this and become a Magic Knight!" Asta looked all over town to find the church but didn't have any energy after a while.

It wasn't long before someone noticed him. A girl about his age. "You certainly look hungry." she said. "I know the perfect place!" She gently directed him to the restaurant he almost walked past. Once inside, the girl simply became reserved in a way before really getting to know him. "Anyway, before I get you something, I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Scarlet."

"Asta." he only smiled.

"I can tell, you really aren't from here, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Right, I came all way from Hage Village."

"That's pretty far. Why are you all the way out here?"

"I just got my grimoire…" he paused for a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"Sorry. Just thinking about what I had to do in order to get this. And the only family I had, not to mention the fact I had to leave in order to keep everyone from getting hurt."

"I won't pry but it seems you didn't get a great grimoire. I mean, isn't Hage right on the edge of the Forsaken Realm? Not many people with strong magic come from that area."

"Well, the two of us are the only ones strong enough to make a better life for ourselves, and still stay true to our roots at the church."

"The church?"

"Yeah, that's the family I mentioned. They take in orphans when they can. The tower master told us this grimoire is dangerous, and for me to come here in order to prepare for the exam. I can't give all the details."

"That's okay." 'Dangerous? It looks so old, though.'

"This may sound weird but, you seem like an older sister."

"You're right. Oldest of six."

"That explains a few things. Yuno and I are oldest of six ourselves. We got our grimoires at the same time. "

"Where is Yuno?"

"Knowing him, he's probably still getting ready. We're both set out to change everything for the better."

"Was there a place you're looking for or someone you're here to see?"

He just remembered. "That's right! Rebecca, do you know where the church is from here?"

"Yeah, it's that large building that stands out from the others. You must be here to meet Sister Theresa."

"She's the nun Sister Lily told me to find. It seems that's where I'll be staying for the next few months."

"I'll take you there. I have to get my younger brother anyway. Oh, by the way, this is Luca. And the youngest one on my back is Pem. The other two are still out and about."

"It's great to see a good family like this one. Well, I have to drop off my stuff at the church first."

"Good idea. Mind if Luca and Pem tag along?"

"That'd be great."

Luca had already gotten used to Asta, despite the fact that he just walked into town. Rebecca was questioning whether or not she could believe some of the things she heard from him.

A few minutes later, they arrived. "This is it? Can't believe it's that big! The one back in Hage Village is a lot smaller."

The double doors opened. Stepping outside was a nun in her old age. "Rebecca. Happy to see you, dearie."

"Sister Theresa. How's Luca?"

"Good, good. Oh, this must be…"

"Asta. He came to see you from Hage Village."

"Oh, yes. The boy Sister Lily spoke so highly of. To think that Orsi as foolish as he can be would underestimate you the way he did. But that grimoire… Just don't use that power within the walls of the church."

"It's okay, Sister. The blade that came with it can only cut through magic." said Asta.

"Was that the dangerous power you told me about? Some kind of Sword Magic?" the redhead girl asked.

"No, I think it has something to do with the name of my grimoire. Or something inside it." Asta knew he couldn't tell just anyone, but he felt like he had gotten to know Rebecca. "My power is really called anti-magic, but if anyone asks-"

"Got it."

"So it's true. The only one in this world born with no mana of his own. Fascinating. You're more than welcome to stay while you prepare for the exams."

"Who's at the door, Sister?"

"Asta, this is my brother Marco."

"And with him is Marie. Now, you two, this is Asta. He came from very far to become a Magic Knight."

"A real Magic Knight?" Marco seemed surprised.

"Well, not yet. I'll be staying here just until I take the exam." Asta reassured him.

"Wanna swing by for a quick bite?"

"That'd be great. Then tomorrow, I can keep improving for the big day."

"Well, Asta may not seem like much, but Sister Lily insisted I let him stay." Theresa knew his story quite well but didn't want to make a scare. 'How much danger could someone like him cause. I should make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble, or he'll be worse off than a certain Magic Knight I'd rather not speak of.'

Later that night, the church kids were surprised to see what appeared to be a Magic Knight with them. Sister Theresa made sure that Asta was welcome. Marie was the one who inched closest to him.

"It's Marie, right?" Asta didn't seem worried.

"Marco seemed to think you were a little sad earlier. Anyone you miss now?"

"There is one. Of all six of us foster brothers and sisters at my church, he's the only friend I have. Even in all of Hage Village, we saw things could get better for everyone."

"That's okay, Asta. I'm your new friend." Marie felt happier.

"Any of you hoping to be Magic Knights, Marie?"

"Marco is. I thought about it."

"You both probably don't know what kind of magic you have. But it'll be okay. How about I help him out while I'm here?"

"And we can have fun too?"

"Sounds great!" Marie cheerfully latched onto him, and Asta just stood there. 'Just wait for me, Yuno.'

**This next one is gonna be my first filler chapter. After that, the story picks up again. Also, what magic what you give Marco? I'll have Rebecca know the truth much later on. And yes, I know Marie's magic.**

Asta: Okay, time to get started! Even if there's no one to go up against or places to work on the stuff I picked up from Old Man Zell, it's still a big step up from the woods. And the kids are looking to have some fun too. The Devil is in the Church, Page 4: Out on the Town. My magic is never giving up!


End file.
